idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Oni/@comment-190.45.20.104-20181021161131
Oni Guide: After taking the Abolisher from e280-ish to ~305, and stalling out at 1 e per 3-4 days of extreme Abolisher charge-up and a lot of repetition, I went through the various achievements and the long-level of the Prodigy using many casts of True Sorcery to unlock the tier 2 classes. The Oni is the only one that showed serious promise (reaching over 600e mana quickly without much charge-up) and allowed me to get further mysteries. Oni is a really fun class and the best work by Idle Wizard since the Umbramancer. "That's a bold statement." - Vincent Vega But nontheless it's true! The Demonologists hyper-leveling of pets was fun, but not that useful for getting mysteries since Demonologist is otherwise weak. You could get a lot of void mana with a hyper-level'ed Void Terror, but that'd only get you halfway. Now you can hyper-level that VT and get undecillions of void mana, and you can do a less-patience-oriented Irons Soul run on top of it. Do you get it? This is awesome. Game design iteration in action. You'll spend a lot more time in meditation mode since by now you should have maybe 2 second casting times for many incantation spells and so your rate of incantation cast accrual wouldn't be too much lower than using the Arcana Worg in the fast-spell-cast mode. But go ahead and warm it up with say 24 hours of Arcana Worg with a bunch of incantation spells. Because of the black metal spells from the metalhead class, you have a full plate of shard-based incantation spells so the rate here is actually more manage-ably higher than with Ironsoul. So go for it get a few hundred k casts, you'll notice instead of ascending into the tens of millions of % boost for incantation as with Iron Soul, here you just get into the thousands of %. Likewise void power boost from VT was nerfed in the recent update (might I add, right in the middle of a week-long Iron Soul run that depended on it) but remember how the Abolisher stacked so many multiplicative boosts? It didn't matter. Same story here. In particular, the fiery weapon that boosts the # of Hell Holes you own is key to increasing the effect of the Goblet of Fire spell, and also the character-ability-power boosting spell stacks up by increasing your VT's power and thus total void mana, you see the convexity. Then, cherry on top, how about casting Furious Strike with a few hundred k or Ms of charges? That's how one proceeds up to ~340. Another logarithmic boost of e's of mysteries per day of steady gameplay with a new class. Fun! Probably in the mid 300s upgrades will make the Shaman and then the Heretic have more of an edge. Maybe? Or maybe these T2 classes were meant to be more heterogeneous, and given the right item set maybe are equally viable. Not sure. Making out Conjured gear seemed to get me through the long period of Iron Soul play, which seems to trump other gear sets in general because of recombinative effects. Simplified formula: Early Charge: Defence stance (fast cast) Pet: AW Spells: RoP, Unclean Knowledge, Hellstorm spell (use these to hyper-level further), Void Radience, Void Lure, Goblet of Fire 2nd Day: Meditative stance (charge non-shard spells) Pet: Homunc./Simul. then VT (we want to start accumulative aggregate time with the Void Terror now for extra Pet Ability Power bonus) Spells: all the non-shard spells that accumulate with uses, RoP, Unclean Knowledge (for late run further leveling, maybe another 10-15) You should begin accumulating furious strike charges here and ideally not tap the bank account until it's ready for retirement. Note: if you have level up the Iron Soul's weapon, with its Enlightening Rage ability, before you start stockpiling Furious Strike charges, you can actually cast the small numbers of them to have the effect of fast-charging your non-shard spells. This can greatly accelerate the number of charges accumulated in a short time with those spells, helping power them up more on day 3. 3rd Day: Burst! Defence stance to burn off the charges in Iron Blood and Enchanced Strength, charge them up, no shame in under-optimizing by not having shards to power other spells in that time - it's worse to switch to Arcana Worg and lose the time bonus of pet ability power. Meditative then Berserk stance, to level Pet, alternating as needed, then; Meditative stance to power up Hell Holes using weapon then; Burst set of spells on Berserk stance, alternating back to Meditative as needed, until you're satisfied with the mileage of your Furious Strike charges First, burn off the accumulated charges in Enchanced Strength and Iron Blood. Second, let's use all those Unclean Knowledge casts to add some edge to the VT. Don't forget to keep casting Iron Blood (which by now should be very powered up from many casts on day 2) Third, Set up spell sets, one with all the fire spells and the Force of Will to power them, and another with the burst set of spells that will include: Furious Strike, Ritual of Power, Enchanced Strength, Iron Blood, Goblet of Fire, and Possessed Blade. Fourth, use the first set to start charging your hell hole count, you should be able to get their cost ~45-50e's above the max. count you own from having the Homunculus/Simulacrum build them for you. When you have about 10-20 seconds left (depending on your comfort zone/greed for more mana) switch to the other set and cast everything. You will max your potential mana in this moment. If you used the Englightening Rage ability to make auto-casting Furious Strike useful to hyper-charge the other spells, then you'll begin charging Furious Strike now (after having warmed up the anvil spell with many casts and gotten it ready for actually accumulate a large number of charges). Day 4: See above, this is a slightly more power, longer approach. Day 5: After many runs, getting ~e mysteries will require longer runs with a larger number of Furious Strike charges, both weapons maxed out, further leveling of the VT, longer casting of the powered up spells, and possibly a full 2 days of blind shard-based incantation casting just to get that incantation boost up more. The benefits of incantation boost are convex with so many boosting incantation spells interacting in that class, which is why they had to nerf the Oni's boost there by 4-5 orders of magnitude to keep it balanced (if they had nerfed it by 6 then it'd have lost its edge for boosting mysteries). Great class, lots of attitude, maybe a little too violent, we don't want to encourage young people to become possessed flaming suits of samurai armor that ruthless go on killing sprees out of sheer compulsion.